


一天内的乐趣

by Tseren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren





	一天内的乐趣

仿佛蜡笔描绘而出的天蓝色正在阳光下散发暖意，那是伊利奥斯随处可见的圆形屋顶。阳光穿过轻淡如冰的天空，为湛蓝发绿的海洋满缀星点，将摇晃的波影扔向沉默礁石。

好天气，有浪与鸥鸟的喧嚣，海盐味蜷缩在街边阴凉处的冰淇淋小店里。好日子，灯塔的看守懒洋洋地用叉子敲着盛装墨鱼汁意面的餐盘，这是他今日所能发出最大的金属声。好时光啊，大把的好时光被白色泡沫濡湿，又在灿烂阳光下逐渐舒展。一切都是好的。日光烤得胸口热烘烘的，很好；加紫苏碎的柠檬汽水，很好；脚趾间的沙砾有点硌，很好；潮汐呢呢喃喃，很好；莉娜·奥克斯顿这个假期，很好。

半梦半醒之间，她露出微笑，将脑海中的燃烧爆炸枪响咆哮哭泣狂笑远远丢向地平线，并确切地听到了水花溅起的声音。亲爱的，你得好好珍惜休息的机会。她咕哝着，蜷起腿，侧身缩进遮阳伞的阴影中，睡着了，什么都没梦到。

猎空者离开守望先锋已经有些年头，独自为信念而战也有些时日。并不是每一次作战都称得上圆满，她早已习惯用笑声消化那些涌上来的挫败感。但当她站在国王大道的钟楼下方，凝视着后知后觉的警察将那个犯罪现场包围时，她还是克制不住地伸手捂住了自己的脸。

“如果”变成了最残酷的词语。如果她能抵挡那枚子弹，如果她能一击得手，如果她能早点发声警告，如果……

确切来讲，猎空者并没能亲眼看见那枚细狭的子弹穿过时空回溯的幻影。她为自己描绘了另一副画面——白卒闪开了，黑王后势不可挡地撞倒白国王。尽管猎空者知道那机械僧侣一定会对自己这个想法非常不解，但她就是无法停止去想。

我为孟塔达的死神让开了路。

她独自想着这件事，开始怀念守望先锋的指挥官。如果莫里森还在那张皮质靠背椅上坐着，他会懂得怎样责备猎空者。但现在，她只能自己承担这个精神包袱了。

这并不轻松。这是一位自己所尊崇的伟人之死，还可能是第二次全面战争的导火索，同时更是自己的轻率无能所留在这个世界上的巨大伤口，它让整日欢笑的猎空者终于尝到了忧愁那如同灰烬的滋味。

在她闷闷不乐地躺在温斯顿的蛋形吊篮里摇晃时，后者对着打开的花生酱罐叹了口气，用最快的速度吮干净黏糊糊的指头，开始在杂乱的书架上翻找起来。

“莉娜？你醒着吗？”找到那个文件袋后，温斯顿以与他那庞大身躯不相符的灵巧攀上了二楼，走到了对着吊篮开口的地方。面向吊篮内侧卧着的猎空者听到他的呼唤后，扭头望向他。温斯顿眨眨眼，一瞬间对自己将要说的话感到难堪。他便抬手推了推眼镜，试着给被困在舌头和獠牙间的言语增添些热气。

“你想不想来趟假日旅行？”

迎着猎空者迷茫的眼神，他硬着头皮举起文件袋：“机票和旅行支票都在里面了。”

“假期？动员令才发出不久，可能有一大堆老伙计需要我们接应呢，现在哪里有假期啊！”猎空坐起来，拿过放在身旁的洋葱小鱿，轻轻揉着那个毛绒绒的脑袋尖。“等等，你该不会就是让我去做这件事？”

温斯顿吸了一口气，随后将澄清事实的欲望咽下去。“没错！你知道的，我发现上次那颗卫星的运算公式出了点问题，现在它的运行轨道不太好，我还得在这里继续调整一段时间。不然我很想和你一起去见见——”他顿了顿，迅速翻动记忆中的特工档案，找到合适的人物名称：“芬克，嗯，我猜他已经在那边晒成我这个肤色了。”

温斯顿咧嘴露出牙齿，尽量摆出一个招牌式的猩猩逗趣笑，然后拍了拍自己的手背那些黑色茸毛。笑一笑啦，莉娜。他想。

而猎空者只是抱着小鱿，勉强挤出些也许是笑容的表情。温斯顿只好有些尴尬地挠了挠脸：“目前情况就这样，更详细的安排我会电邮给你，记得查收。你可以坐悬浮特快去机场，我的车卡也在里面。”

这次，温斯顿满意地看到自己终于逗笑了猎空者。“卡还给你！我‘走’着去。”

到达伊里奥斯后，猎空者才得知了此行的意义。温斯顿向她解释清楚后，便逃避性地切断了视频。这让她有些惊讶，随后她便大笑起来——大个子的温柔和羞涩一贯如此。她怎么会责怪他的关心？

只不过嘛，嗯姆……猎空者将一大勺海盐香草冰淇淋送入口中时心想，自己这段时间真得表现那么低落，害得温斯顿要这么大费周章地安排散心之行？这样可不好。过去的事情总得过去，还有很多新的威胁等着解决，智械暴乱，黑爪的犯罪行动，前特工莫名死亡，哦，小美的旅行日记里还提到极端气候……

停停停。猎空者一咬银勺子，强迫自己停下思绪的奔涌。别辜负温斯顿的好意，也别浪费阳光和甜点！其余的事情可以等回去再考虑。她转身望向橱窗，又要了薄荷口味，再加巧克力和坚果碎调味。店主在送到露天小桌的淡绿色冰淇淋球上放了颗浅红色覆盆子，她捏起来丢进口中，久违地感到快乐。

和拯救世界相比，保持身材真的没那么重要，何况闪现和回溯从生理上也需要许多热量……猎空者一边将好奇的口味统统点上一遍，一边在脑海里有一搭没一搭地冲淡着甜食罪恶感。鲜绿色的牛油果味并不似她想象中般难以入口，反而在她用力一抿时如丝般覆上舌尖，猎空者不由眯起眼睛微笑。多么顺滑，多么甜美，温斯顿真该尝尝这个！她挖下一大勺，猛地含住，感受凉意与浓郁滋味一并于上腭蔓延，不由发出嗯姆的满足低喃。很好吃，非常好吃，甜美之感简直要化为糖浆从被晒得发红发热的皮肤里渗出。她转身对店主露出大大的笑容，也不管对方是否懂英语便说：“如果糖果屋是我来建，我就要用这些冰淇淋栽个花园！”

那老人看见她笑便笑，讲起她不懂的语言，她便回以更加夸张的灿烂笑脸：“用巧克力和坚果仁做土就好！”

“这蛮合理，你还可以用手指饼干当灌木丛。”身后有人应和，语调慵懒得像伊里奥斯街道上随处可见的舔爪子的猫，猎空者却从肩胛间升起一股寒意。一时之间，方才吃下的那些甜蜜柔滑的冰点似乎都在胃里结成了硬雪块。

黑爪的王牌狙击手走过猎空者身侧，普通如同这城市任何一个行路人，而后她扯开猎空者对面的椅子坐下。“不喜欢手指饼干吗？怎么脸色这么差？好吧，我们换成churros怎么样?”

看到猎空者条件反射地交握双臂，去摘那此刻并不存在的脉冲手枪时，黑寡妇配合地曲指敲敲自己的额头，发出嗒声。“别这么紧张。你不想看到任何人受伤，是不是？”随后她便转身招呼店主。

在猎空者关于再次遇见黑寡妇的无数个场景设想中，从未出现过阳光、甜点、心平气和的对话等等元素。然而，毫无疑问，它们现在完全主宰了这次偶遇。

如果这真的是偶遇。猎空者将所有的注意力都集中在了时间加速器上，这能保证坐在对面的狙击手的任何可疑动作都将引发一连串的闪现。“你在这里做什么？来结果我？”

“我猜你现在还没逃走的原因只是好奇。”黑寡妇回避了她的问题，低头用银质小勺在棕色冰淇淋球顶端划出浅十字。“又或者回溯到三秒前含着勺子的样子不太礼貌？”

“黑爪决定用言语将我羞辱至死吗？这听上去很有趣。”猎空者意识到自己或许在短时间内没有性命之虞，但她也无法就这样放任这个危险分子在这片区域内游荡。“这里能有什么东西值得你这种人跑一趟？”

“我这种人。嗯，我这种人。”黑寡妇伸出舌头舔舐沾上了糖浆的勺柄，猎空者将视线投向桌上插着干花的旧酸奶瓶。“有个人认为即使是我这种人也得有假期，我就被送到这里来了。看你现在这幅蠢装扮，应该也是在假日中，不是吗？”

忽略掉她对飞行员夹克的评论，猎空回击道：“喔，某个犯罪分子福利组织的律师为你落实了黑爪的年假安排。他应该提示你带上能染色的防晒霜，不然你看上去会像是《惊情四百年》的群众演员。”

“实际上，那是负责改造我的人。而且我猜他会更希望我去演科幻片，毕竟我是他的高科技成果。”黑寡妇挖起一小勺冰点送入口中，满意地在神情复杂的猎空面前闭上了眼仔细感受。这不比她的舌头更冷。“总待在实验室里会让我失去对实战环境的掌控能力……他这样说。总得出来呼吸几口新鲜空气，晒晒太阳。”

“伊里奥斯就是他为你选定的狩猎场？”猎空者皱起眉，再次懊悔自己为旅行方便而没有携带武器。但她一定得阻止眼前这个人的犯罪行动，哪怕赤手空拳。“还是说，你只想看风景？”

“如果可以的话，我想找个人陪我，只看风景。”在猎空者惊愕的目光里，黑寡妇将银勺丢回桌面，起身去结清了她们俩的账。“这就当是我的诚意。”

“……这诚意似乎不大。”猎空者为逃脱这荒谬安排做出了最后的努力。

“你吃下的雪团足够供应一个滑雪场了。”黑寡妇替她归还了餐具。

日后温斯顿问起猎空者她这个假期里都做了什么事情时，她不得不编造出一些比陪黑爪特工闲逛听上去更正常的活动。她可不想让温斯顿觉得自己在讲什么不好笑的冷笑话。

但现在，在伊里奥斯暖烘烘的阳光下，她自己可是被这个冷笑话冻得够呛。

她，莉娜·奥克斯顿，前守望先锋成员，与黑爪特工一同在美丽的希腊小城中游玩。在蓝顶的教堂里她们对受难像行礼，尽管她确信这杀手心中没有一分恭敬，反而很可能在想着那将拿撒勒人刺了个对穿的士兵；在咖啡馆前她们一起等一阵风能吹动招牌下悬挂的贝壳风铃，最后还是等得不耐烦的黑寡妇以狙击手的精准向它掷中了石子，好让她们能听到那风浪骤起般的玎玲声；在吹萨克斯的流浪艺人身前她们停步等待着一个完整的乐章被倾吐，在猎空者被获准用沙锤伴奏时她差点就兴奋到脱手把它们砸向一边的黑寡妇了；在卖手绘陶盘的露天摊位前她们蹲下来细细察看，指出这些色彩搭配可能是从哪里获得了灵感。黑寡妇对猎空获胜般举起的黑底紫纹盘子转开了视线。

她们一路走，黑寡妇会不时轻声细语地问猎空者几句，而后便安静地观望。她们沿着伊里奥斯镇内弯弯折折的小路一直走，各自咀嚼自己的心事。猎空者最开始会趁黑寡妇不注意偷偷打量她，但当敏锐的狙击手捕捉到她刺探的目光后，猎空者也就毫不掩饰地盯着她瞧。黑寡妇对此似乎没什么特殊意见。

猎空者就是没法停下看她。天啊。我不想承认可是天啊，天啊她看上去就像个正常人，好吧，除了紫了点儿以外都很正常，她会微笑和觉得什么东西有趣，她会……她不是正常人。猎空迫使自己想起孟塔达仰面倒下的画面。她是黑爪的刺客。她是最危险的杀手。

“他们在干什么？”黑寡妇朝远处一扬下巴，转头以询问的眼神看向正自犹豫的猎空者。“我们看看去吧。”

她看起来多正常。她们看起来多正常，一起站在防波堤上看人钓鱼。虽然她自己很喜欢这种场景——看啊，竿尖的疾速颤动在那些晒得黑红的脸庞上激起了怎样的快乐！但身旁有个冷血杀手安静地瞧着他们和水中的对手搏斗就很古怪了。事实上，黑寡妇越那么沉静地看着，猎空者的心里就越害怕那钓者会将一条巨鲨扯出水面，从而陷入死神满是利齿的一吻。

等她意识到这些念头只是对黑寡妇的潜意识敌意的变形时，那罪魁祸首已然对钓者的丰获景象厌倦了。“和一条鱼斗得精疲力竭是件如此愉快的事吗？”

一日将近，垂钓者们将战利品抛回海中，准备回家。他们看上去非常兴奋也非常满足，既不掠夺什么，也不破坏什么。猎空揉了揉自己的眼睛，以为会摸到泪。“对。会比杀一个人好得多。”

她转过脸，勇敢地直视杀手冷酷的金色双眸。她看到蝮蛇眼中的太阳。“你不该杀他。你不该杀孟塔达大师。”

那杀手露出了近乎温柔的微笑。

“你该试试。”黑寡妇轻柔地说，好似以语音编织一张罗网。她用手掌缓缓抹过自己裸露的脖颈和前胸。“试过一次，你就会知道，那将为你带来怎样的狂喜。”

“我永远都不会知道。”猎空者最后瞧了眼将钓竿扛在肩上往回走的垂钓者们，想要在他们之前离开这里。她突然意识到使黑寡妇接触到他们是件多危险的事。

“不会，不想，还是不能？”黑寡妇抱起手臂轻轻笑出声，没有离开的意思。“哪怕……”

哪怕是杀我？

她无声询问中散发出毒液的气味，猎空者只能退缩。在她们身后，太阳正缓缓坠入海面——火融于水中，那惊人的热力在这广阔镜面留下的是分秒变幻的印象，像是两种截然相反的颜料正殊死搏斗，却渐渐一起黯淡。血海黯淡了，热力消退了，海风带来了夜晚的第一丝呼吸，人们竖起衣领阻挡凉意。

但对于猎空者来说，暗色的寒冷正在渐渐靠近，她却无法抵挡。黑寡妇走近她，归家的垂钓者从她们身边穿过，不时扭头投来好奇一瞥。黑寡妇凑近她，猎空一时分不清是潮汐在呢喃还是那杀手正在压低声音。

她听到远比海洋更寒冷的耳语。

“我杀他只是因为我得到这个命令，我杀他时觉得世界焕然一新。”

“现在我得到了下一个命令。经过这无趣的一天，我觉得你会为我带来真正的喜悦。”

冰凉的鼻息濡湿了猎空者的耳畔，金属咔嗒作响的声音流过她的脖颈，流下腰肋，又湿又冷。她随后意识到那是黑寡妇在轻咬她的耳环。

“快跑吧，小傻瓜。快跑吧。”

在时间加速器令人目眩的爆发性蓝光里，黑寡妇眯起了眼睛。随后她抬起右臂，深呼吸——鼻间犹存香甜气息，是小个子特工搽的草莓味润肤露。她笑了笑，平展手肘，向那个疾速远去的蓝色光点比出再经典不过的射击手势。

“砰。”

没滋没味的甜点很无趣，咖啡馆中传来的湿润苦涩气味很无趣，技艺平庸的流浪艺人和他崭新的乐器很无趣，粗糙的手工陶器很无趣。在这个安宁祥和小镇渡过的一天，毫无疑问地摧折着一个杀手那渴求鲜血的心灵。但谁又能知道，艾米丽·拉克瓦站在夜幕中的防波堤上，凝视着光点消失的远方，被这样的一天所能获得的乐趣与轻柔的波涛声一并拍抚，感到宁静。


End file.
